1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to semiconductor integrated circuits, and more particularly, to semiconductor memory apparatuses and training methods using the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory apparatus may be configured to store data and output the stored data. This type of semiconductor memory apparatus may be applied to a system and may be controlled by a controller.
If the controller and the semiconductor memory apparatus are electrically coupled with each other, the controller may perform a training operation together with the semiconductor memory apparatus. After the training operation is performed, a normal operation may then be performed.
The training operation is an operation for controlling the margin between the controller and the semiconductor memory apparatus. The normal operation is an operation for the semiconductor memory apparatus to store data and output the stored data under the control of the controller.